


Gross

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the hearts and flowers challenge in qaf_drabbles on LJ in August 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

“I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Beside you he mutters something sounding suspiciously like, “Gross.”

You sniff and, when you feel his eyes on you, wish you hadn’t. “Are you fucking crying!?”

“Just my allergies, all the flowers…” The asshole pretends to bawl.

At the reception he complains about the carb-laden Italian food and announces to your table -“fucking police uniforms, make my dick soft.”

But when the bride pulls him out for her second (of many) mother-son dances, his bravado melts away. Cheek-to-cheek, eyes closed, Brian holds on tightly. Deb squeezes him right back.


End file.
